


late night, date night

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, New York City, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, impromptu date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Minseok's "are u awake?" at 1:57AM kind of takes Jongdae by surprise. But then again, he's never one to decline a date with the most amazing man in the world.





	late night, date night

Minseok's "are u awake?" at 1:57AM kind of takes Jongdae by surprise. But then again, he's never one to decline a date with the most amazing man in the world.

_[me] no  
[me] r u?_

_[seokkie ♡♡] ಠ_ಠ_

_[me] why??_

As if he doesn't already know what Minseok's gonna say. He grins at his screen, still wide awake despite the hour, all because of his boyfriend.

_[seokkie ♡♡] u already know why  
[seokkie ♡♡] i'll be there in 15_

_[me] what if i dont wanna get up  
[seen at 01:59AM]_

Jongdae huffs a small laugh to himself.

//

"I thought you didn't wanna get up?" Minseok asks, quirking a perfectly arched brow.

"Ahhh, I changed my mind, since it's you who's coming to get me~" he singsongs in reply, smiling widely.

"That's what I thought. Now let me in," Minseok grins, pushing past him into his tiny apartment. "Wow, y-"

"Shh!" Jongdae cuts in. "I know. Mess. Clean later. Date now," he laughs.

"Hmmm," he appraises, glaring at the small pile of clothes scattered about in the living room. Then he tiptoes to glare at the dishes in the sink at the back of the apartment. "I think n-"

"Come ooooooooonnnnn," he whines, clinging to Minseok's arm. "You can't promise to take me on a date and then force me to clean!"

Minseok turns around abruptly, wrenching his arm out of Jongdae's grip with an evil smirk. "One," he drawls, "weren't you the one who didn't wanna get up in the first place?"

He opens his mouth to refute that point-

"And two," he interrupts, "who said I'm taking you out on a date?"

Jongdae's jaw drops in surprise. "Uh? You? Did?"

"Show me where I said I was gonna go on a date with you."

He stares, speechless at this cruelty. "Hyung...."

"Yes?"

"Pleeeaaaaase!!" he whines. "You got my hopes up, only to-"

"Okay. Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening," he promises, nodding to emphasize his point.

"You clean up this mess."

"And then we'll go out?"

Minseok smiles. "Exactly. Now get to it."

"Won't you help me? At least a little bit?"

"I'll put your dirty clothes away. There," he grins.

"And leave me with dirty dishes?!"

"They're your dirty dishes," Minseok shrugs with a teasing smile, turning around and making his way to the living room.

"Fine," Jongdae huffs, emphasizing his stomps to the kitchen. He listens for Minseok's soft, indulgent laugh before he smiles to himself and turns on the faucet, letting the gross food residues soften and wash away.

And though he hates doing the dishes and feeling the nasty squishy leftovers even through the gloves, the fact that he can hear Minseok's soothing voice, singing a lullaby of some sort, over the rush of the hot water makes up for it. The blend of city noise- the honks, the engines, the people- adds on to the background music. He can't help but smile to himself. It grows wider when he feels Minseok's sturdy arms snaking around his waist, hands interlocking low on his tummy.

"Hey," he whispers into his neck, making Jongdae squirm and laugh.

"Let me finish these!" he groans.

"You've got soap and stuff on your shirt."

"Oops." He finishes rinsing off the last of the dishes. "I'll go change, then."

He comes down with freshly styled hair, dressed in one of Minseok's hoodies and some tight, black ripped jeans five minutes later. "Like what you see?" he asks, upon noticing the way his boyfriend's eyes lingering on his thighs.

"You're gonna get cold," he merely scoffs, slapping his thigh lightly.

Jongdae snatches up his phone and keys and turns to the door. "Shut up and let's just go already."

They step out into the crisp night with their fingers intertwined. Jongdae smiles and breathes in deeply, feeling the cold air sting his face, his throat, his lungs. "It's so nice and cool," he sighs happily.

"Mm," Minseok says absentmindedly, clicking away at his phone.

"Min hyung."

"Mm?"

"Where are we going?" he asks, tugging at Minseok's oversized sleeves. Cute.

With a grin and a flourish, Minseok proudly brandishes his phone. "This chicken wing place. I heard the sweet and spicy chicken is to die for."

Jongdae perks up. As if on cue, his stomach growls. "Sounds like a perfect middle-of-the-night-date-with-an-awesome-boyfriend snack."

Minseok shakes his head and laughs. "And then this gelato place. The espresso flavor is supposedly really strong and rich," he says dreamily.

"Ahh, I'm hungry just thinking about all the food. Let's get going, Min," he chirps, tugging on his sleeves again.

Minseok pockets his phone and then takes his hand again. They stroll down the streets of New York calmly, while everything around them rushes by. The city is so lively and busy, even at this hour, that it's almost surreal. It's a different kind of calm. And Jongdae wishes they'd get there faster because he's really hungry now and his legs are actually getting cold in the breezy, cool night, but he squeezes Minseok's warm, soft hand, and glances over to see his pretty face bathed in neon lights and he decides that actually, they could be in this moment for forever and he wouldn't mind.

He catches him staring, but he doesn't tease or make fun of him. Just returns the soft gaze and sweet smile. And then gives him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling along, against the flow of people crossing the street.

"We're almost there," he promises. He pats Jongdae's suffering tummy. "Hold out just a little longer."

"Please don't talk to my stomach like that," he laughs, letting go of Minseok's hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Oh- is that it?"

"That- yeah, that's the one. Press the button."

Jongdae presses the button. They wait a few more seconds for the sign to give the signal that they can cross, and hold hands again just before they go.

Once they're across the street, they let go and half-jog, half-sprint to the chicken place. "Chickeeeeeeen!~" he yells as he skids to a stop in front of the small store, earning surprised and judgemental looks from passerby and a laugh from Minseok.

"You're embarrassing." He's shaking his head, but Jongdae can see a small smile forming on his pretty lips.

"You love me anyways."

His snarky "Do I?" isn't very effective, considering the fact that they're holding hands again.

//

They leave the chicken place very impressed, although not very full, because Minseok said they had to save room for "other snacks and dessert." So they settled on splitting eight wings instead.

"What's the next snack?" Jongdae inquires, patting his now-slightly-fuller tummy. "Those wings, delicious as they were, are definitely not enough to fill me up."

"Next snack," Minseok mumbles to himself, scrolling on his phone again. He looks up with a mischievous smirk. "You?"

Jongdae laughs and smacks his shoulder. "Min!"

"Okay, okay," he concedes, putting his hands up in surrender. "I don't know. Why don't we just walk to the gelato place and we can stop if we find anything interesting on the way?"

"That sounds good."

He smiles. "Let me get the directions first."

They wait at the edge of the sidewalk so as not to block the way, with Jongdae backhugging Minseok, chin perched on his shoulder. He breathes in deeply, taking in his calming scent, grounding himself in this moment, treasuring it.

"I can't find the place," Minseok grumbles. "Forgot to bookmark it."

"It's okay," Jongdae reassures him. "We can just wander around wherever and stop whenever."

He pockets his phone and turns around to return the hug so quickly that it surprises Jongdae. He makes an embarrassing noise of surprise.

"Did I scare you?" Minseok laughs. The hand that has made its way into his hair gently nudges his head so that he's burying his face in the crook of Minseok's neck.

"Kinda," he mumbles into the soft fabric, into the warm skin.

He feels Minseok's huff of a laugh ruffle his hair. And then he feels a soft kiss planted at the top of his head. "Let's get going, scaredy cat."

Jongdae doesn't want to, but Minseok pulls away and takes his hand again. "You can lead."

He give him a confused look. "But I don't know where to go?"

"Anywhere," Minseok says, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, okay. Let's just continue in this direction?"

He smiles indulgently. "Sure."

They take their time, admiring the height of the skyscrapers that rocket up into the thick cloud cover, being blinded by the flashing neon billboard that's advertising some new phone. Pausing to applaud and tip the various street performers they come actoss. Stopping to check out the little trinkets some vendors are selling. Jongdae ends up buying them a matching pair of thin necklaces with little crystals on the end. They're supposed to bring longevity and stability to their relationship.

Minseok snorts when Jongdae puts his on for him. "You really believe this crap?"

"It's fun and it looks nice and there's no harm in it," he laughs.

"You blew $20 on these."

"Let me live a little, Min! And help me put mine on."

Minseok gives him a glare that he knows is just for show. But he throws in a little "please?" anyways.

"Fine," he sighs.

"You're the best, hyung," Jongdae grins. While Minseok is fumbling with the clasp, he spots some food that seems interesting: deep fried ice cream.

"Min, look! You want deep fried ice cream?"

He feels Minseok's hands stop and he tugs to make sure the necklace is secure. "Dessert already? Can't we eat other things first?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Let's keep walking."

"But I don't wanna walk anymore. It's cold."

Minseok sighs. "What did I tell you?"

"But I look good in these," Jongdae argued. "Don't you agree?"

The light smack to his ass tells him yes, Minseok agrees. Wholeheartedly.

//

It's almost 5AM when they leave a boba tea place feeling extremely stuffed. They're some 3 miles away from Jongdae's apartment. None of the subways are in operation at this hour, so they're left with no choice but to walk the whole way back. And as exhausted as they both are, it was such a fun and memorable and incredible night that neither of them actually mind.

"Thanks for tonight, Min," Jongdae smiles at him. Their hands are still intertwined, and with a drink in the other hand, neither of them have free hands.

"Of course, babe," Minseok grins. He looks tired, but not at all grumpy.

"I guess you'll sleep over at my place?"

"If you expect me to walk another few miles back to mine then you're insane."

Jongdae laughs softly. "You should just move in already. At this point."

"And put up with your mess? Daily?" Minseok stops in his tracks to punctuate his mock disbelief. "Also insane."

He laughs more wholeheartedly at that. The sound is drowned by a sudden series of aggressive honking from down the intersection. Ignoring it, they continue their leisurely pace down the street. It's a few more minutes before he says quietly, "I'm being serious, though. You're welcome to move in whenever you're ready."

Minseok's pretty eyes soften at his tone. "That's a pretty big step, Dae."

"I know."

He laughs his adorable, soft laugh that makes his knees weak, even after all this time.

"Let's talk about it when we're both more awake, okay?"

"Okay," Jongdae agrees.

The rest of the long walk home is peaceful and uneventful, and when Jongdae fumbles with the keys and unlocks the door, both of the stumble in tiredly, sighing.

"I'll pull out the couch," Jongdae yawns. "We can just sleep there for a few hours. Before the day actually starts, or something."

"Sounds good." Minseok blinks sleepily and goes to help him pull the sofa out so that they can both sleep on it comfortably. "We can shower and whatever when we wake up."

"Okay," he sighs. "I'll go get some blankets."

When he comes back, arms full of fluffy, soft blankets, Minseok is already fast asleep, curled up on one side with one arm tucked under his head. He looks so small, so vulnerable and young. Jongdae really can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

He sets down one of the blankets, spreading the other over Minseok and making sure he's comfortable and warm, as his AC can actually make the apartment extremely cold. And then he burrows into the sheets to join him, draping an arm around his waist. He rests his forehead against Minseok's broad back contentedly, still smiling. He silently feels the slight rise and fall as he breathes slowly, deeply. It's so relaxing. There's no other place he'd rather be than right here, right now, with the love of his life, both absolutely exhausted after a night of wandering the city. His feet are killing him and he can barely keep his eyes open anymore, but it's definitely worth it. He has the best boyfriend in the world.

"Good night. I love you, Min," he whispers.

To his surprise, he hears a slurred "I love you too" in return.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't written anything in a while!! school has started and this is supposedly the hardest year, so i have a lot of work already :((
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, even though i think it's lower quality than my usual work...
> 
> let me know what you think!! have a good day / night ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> //
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/minseokfully326 ♡


End file.
